Pathetic Muggle Movie
by Like always little bits
Summary: Have you eva had one of thos day where you wish you had someone to hold, tell all your secrets too and to just have to be there for you? Yeah well Draco has no one...
1. Stupid Snape

A/N: I have been working on this for a while.I kinda like it tho it need more work so don't flame me to fast (  
  
D/C: as I always say.do you really think you would be reading this on a computer screen if I created all the characters? Hmmm just a little ditty to think about (  
  
-=Tiny Teddy=-  
  
Ginny Weasley for me is one of though people who can make you feel happy when everything around you is falling apart. She lifts me up when I am down with just a friendly smile. I don't know why or how she does this to me but whenever I am around her, she makes me feel like my life isn't as crap as I make it out to be. But as soon as she is gone, the light she had made in my heart fads and I come crashing back down to reality.  
  
Reality. Life itself. Things had come tumbling down around me back in my fifth year, last year. It all started when Voldermort started to regain power in the summer of my forth year, just after the TriWizard Tournament. I don't think I saw my dad more then twice that summer. He was always out doing jobs like the good death eater he was. I didn't want him to go every night to help destroy the world, or terrorize helpless muggles. Yeah muggles aren't that bad. I just made then out to be because my dad didn't like them, but the truth was when I was younger, I had a best friend who was a muggle. I don't even mind Granger. She was pretty hot come to think of it and if she wasn't going out with Weasley and I didn't have a crush on Ginny then I would pursue her.  
  
Crush didn't come close to what I felt for Ginny. She is gorgeous and vibrant and funny and loving and everything I want her to be. She was even there when I literally turned good. I had gone against my dad in my fifth year, last year and ever since then he had practically disowned me. I hadn't herd a peep from him though my mum says he will get over it. Not likely. I had kept my head low for the last couple of months. Trying to get my life and respect from fellow friends and family back together again.  
  
Ever since then, Snape had been on my back about everything! I now had detention with him now for disrupting the class. I had the hic-ups and I couldn't help it! I was late so I quickened my pace to a run. I ran faster as I came to a corner, which was a pretty stupid thing to do considering it was a corner. As I came around it I bumped into something, or rather someone and I was knocked on to my back.  
  
I groaned as I started to get up. My head was killing me; I must have knocked it on the way down. But my head was nothing to what I had to done my elbow. Skin was coming off and blood was everywhere. My black robes where cut and blood ridden. Not a pretty sight. I started to get up holding my elbow with my other hand. Some where from the other side if me, I herd a feminine grown as I whirled around to see Ginny on the ground. Ginny as in Ginny Weasley, the love of my life Ginny Weasley. 


	2. What do i do?

A/N: for once I have got off my bum and done a second chapter for one of my stories.and for once I actually do know where I am taking this :P ne ways read and PLEASE review (  
  
D/C: I don't own any of the "Harry Potter" characters or any of the settings for that matter, the plot is mine and that about it.  
  
-=Tiny Teddy=-  
  
  
  
I rushed to her side like I was in a some pathetic muggle romance movie. I was so scared that I had hurt her, she wasn't moving and I couldn't see if she was breathing or not. I lent over her to get a better look (I must admit, she looked pretty darn hott lying there and I had a perfect view of everything if you get my drift) just as she moved her head to one side. I moved back as she opened her beautiful brown eyes to lock with mine.  
  
"Huh?" She asked still disoriented form her fall. "Shhh, stays still, don't talk." I told her while looking for other injuries, "My ankle." She whispered, pointing towards her leg. I shifted my weight and slid down besides her. "Tell me if this hurts, ok?" I told her while ignoring my elbow and pushing slightly on her right ankle. She shook her head and I moved to her other leg and repeated the process. She bent her knee in response and screwed up her gorgeous face. My heart melted. She was so beautiful lying there: her big brown eyes screwed up, face pained, moaning in agony. I shook my self mentally and asked her if she could sit up but she only shook her head. Thinking that if I paid to much attention to her upper half I would get distracted, so I focused it all on her ankle. I took off her "Borders" skate shoes and began to masserge her ankle. Slowly she began to register what I was doing but mad no effort to stop me. I looked down at her feeling my eyes linger, and instantly went a bright shade of red that didn't go with my pail complexion and properly made me look like a friggin tomato! I couldn't help it, I started to shake uncontrollably and breathing really heavy. Ok now Drake, calm down.its all good all the time! Got it!  
  
"Well its not broken but I wouldn't say it wasn't sprained. Come on." I said my voice shaking slightly. I took my hands away wiping them on my robes, and then offered to help her up. I was shaking, I could feel it. I didn't know where to touch her, if touch her delicate frame at all.  
  
In the end she had her arm around my neck and was limping along beside me. I looked over at her, she was trying very hard not to make any noise, and her face screwed up every time she stood on her sprained ankle. Acting on an impulse I bent down, picking her up with ease and started to carry her to the hospital wing. She started to struggle against me but all I could do was hold her closer and eventually she calm down, resting her head on my shoulder. She seemed to still be a bit dizzy form her fall; suddenly I felt a huge prang of guilt. It was me who had run around the corner and it was me who in turn pushed her down.  
  
Looking down on her I felt all my problems run away, except for that sudden burst of guilt that had found it way into my stomach and was not going away anytime soon. I wanted to say I was sorry, but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to apologize for what I had done in the past to her and her family, but my voice refused to work. I just wanted to say that everything would be all right, but I couldn't say it, I couldn't say any of it because I was a coward! Looking up I focused on the hall ahead of us trying like crazy not to do anything stupid. 


	3. Overpowering lust

A/N: It's bloody hot where I am at the moment and I haven't had much to but write so here you are, the third chapter  
  
D/C: I don't own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters or the setting or anything. I own the plot and really that's about it.  
  
-=Short Cake=-  
  
I ended up leaving the hospital wing about two hours later. Promphry couldn't seem to get it though her think head that I didn't intentionally hurt Ginny, that it was in fact an accident.  
  
Snape came about an hour after to the Slytherin common room, stamping through the door, face red with anger. "I knew I couldn't rely on you any more MISTER Malfoy! You have run around making a mockery out of me for the last time! Double detention after classes tomorrow and you'd better be there!" I was so close to decking the bastard that it really wasn't funny. Mind you it wouldn't have been too difficult either considering I was a good foot or so taller then the slimy haired prat. But I already had double detention for letting go of my hormones and I didn't really need anything else on my record.  
  
I just stood there not saying anything, giving Snape the death stair from hell. I guess he must have gotten the point of something cause he left straight after.  
  
If I had of know that the next week was going to be hell, I wouldn't have even bothered. Not like I really had a choice. I did my detention plus McGonagall's for being once again late for her class. I swear all the teacher have something long, sharp and pointy shoved so far up there asses that when they open there mouths wide enough you can see the tip of it! She made me sort of the Gryffindor Quidditch lockers for crying out loud!  
  
If I was still in the Slytherin team then I would have pick up a hell of a lot but I lost the passion for the game after the second year and quit. It might have seemed as though the wanker that I unfortunately have to call farther, bought out the team but I really did get on talent. The new brooms where only a security factor making sure Flint couldn't ditch me after a week or two. I still play sometimes, only with friends though, and nothing too competitive.  
  
No news of Ginny through out the week. I hadn't seen her around the castle, which made me worry that I really did hurt her, but I just kept telling myself that no news was good news. Mind you it didn't help that I took the long way to classes, avoiding everyone. But it was really getting to me. I had to see her, even if it was just to settle this over powering lust.  
  
I had decided that I didn't lover her. It was purely something physical, nothing more. It couldn't be, its not like I really knew her or anything. I mean you can hardly say you know someone from eavesdropping and 'innocent' perving. But really whom was I kidding? I still had to see her.  
  
I really wanted her to how sorry I was, but its not like I can go up to her and just blurt it out. Oh yeah, that would be the Malfoy way. Christmas holidays where coming up soon and I know for a fact she stays every year, maybe I could say something then? Maybe, if I could get anything out other then strange fish noises. I dunno what im going to do, but if I don't do it fast then I know the little red head WILL be the end of me.  
  
A/N: I know its really short but I seriously couldn't come up with any thing else.whatever.this is it for now.  
  
BTW I'll be back to school on Monday so I don't know when I will get a chance to write anymore. 


End file.
